<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconnecting by Rose711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969082">Reconnecting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711'>Rose711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, M/M, Redemption, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is babysitting his nephew, but has to drop off some files to the Wild Pony and Michael first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Manes &amp; Original Male Character(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason I feel uncomfortable naming the child (perhaps from everyone complaining about them changing Michael's mom's name and even Buffy's owner lmao) so I didn't and it's a little weird...<br/>Also, I have this fantasy where Michael and Alex are together but taking it super slow and are hiding it from everyone, so this is part of that idea.<br/>Really this was in my head and I wanted to get it out lol<br/>Also I hate naming fics. A lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t quite sure why he agreed to do this. Alex liked kids, sure. And he loved his nephew. But kids were exhausting. But he looked in the rearview mirror and couldn’t help but smile at Clay’s two-year-old son staring out the window, pointing at various objects.</p><p>Alex sighed and thought about how much had changed in the past year. With Jesse gone, Flint became less manic and started to realize that he did have a choice in who he became. Clay came around a little more often, allowing Alex and Greg to get to know his son; having a child definitely had a positive effect on him. And Greg visited at least once a month, calling every week. While things were still not perfect, hell they weren’t even great, they were a lot better than they were. Clay even started to trust Alex to watch his son – though Alex knew he was just desperate, but he’d take it – which is how he found himself in the car with him today.</p><p>“We’re here!” Alex declared as he exited the car. The boy whined a bit as Alex set him on the ground. “We’ll be quick, just have to drop off a couple things then we’ll go to the park, okay?” He grabbed his hand and then with the other hand dug out a few folders from the backseat before heading into the Wild Pony.</p><p>It was early, the bar had just opened and his friends were the only ones there. They had all been trying to find out more information about Mr. Jones and Alex had found some files the day before that may be helpful. He told Kyle he could drop them off and apparently Kyle had brought the whole gang to delve into them.</p><p>“Who is this cutie?!” Maria exclaimed as she ran up and helped Alex through the door.</p><p>“Clay’s son. I told him I would watch him for a bit.” The boy clutched Alex’s hand harder and moved closer to his leg as the strangers approached. Alex handed the files to Max, crouched down and put his other arm on the boy’s back to comfort him. “It’s okay,” Alex said to him. “This is Maria and Liz and Isobel and Rosa and Kyle. Max is over there. And Michael is over here.” Alex’s eyes met Michael’s as he introduced him and his heart filled with warmth. Michael just stared at him adoringly with the most genuine smile.</p><p>“Mikey?!” The child said excitedly, startling Alex away from Michael’s eyes. “His favorite stuffed animal is named Mikey,” Alex explained to the others as he chuckled. “The irony.”</p><p>The girls all crowded around the boy as Max and Kyle went to a table and started looking through the files. Alex backed away and started toward Michael, who was leaning against a pool table, hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Did you know that kids are exhausting?” Alex asked with a sigh as he approached him.</p><p>“I know that you look hot as fuck with them.” Alex blushed but met his eyes. They had been together for a few weeks now, but they hadn’t told anyone. They were taking it slow, making sure that they did things right this time, ensuring that it would last.</p><p>Michael took a step closer and started to reach for him before he realized where he was and pulled his hand away. “He likes you. The way he clung to you. So adorable,” he said in a slightly mocking manner but beamed with pride.</p><p>“He’s a good kid. His dad though…” they both laughed lightly. Alex turned to look at the girls playing with the child on the floor then turned back to Michael. “He’s a good dad, however. He loves him and that’s what matters right now.”</p><p>“See? It doesn’t matter who Clay’s father was, he is still a good father.” Michael moved his head so his eyes met Alex’s. Alex smiled weakly but he nodded sincerely.</p><p>“Mikey! Come!” Alex and Michael looked down to see Alex’s nephew at their feet wanting their attention yet quickly running back to the girls.</p><p>“You want to come over tonight? Clay is getting him at 3 and I just have a little work to do.”</p><p>“I’ll cook,” Michael whispered as they walked back to the group.</p><p>Alex announced that it was time to go to the park and his nephew was at the door in a flash. He rushed ahead, grabbed the little boy’s hand and turned to shout his goodbyes, telling them he’d check in later. He looked at Michael who was staring at him wearing a goofy grin. As he walked out the door he saw out of the corner of his eye Isobel elbow Michael out of his trance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: theviewofmylife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>